Asylum 223: Broken Hearts and Broken Minds
by we're all squares here
Summary: He's broken now. She can't fix him anymore. :: PULL Update :: Asylum Series 001


What the hell, Disney? D: You killed Channy! Well, being the sadistic person I am, after the break up, Chad goes crazy. Like, asylum kind of crazy...

This isn't what I like to say 'publishing worthy' but I wrote it on a whim. Late night posting, FTW! :D

**Note: **Every other section is divided into six words per line.

* * *

**Asylum 223: Broken Hearts and Broken Minds  
****one-shot**

* * *

Chad was broken, broken really bad.  
Sonny wasn't. The dumper usually isn't.

* * *

Maybe it was an impulse, but Chad Dylan Cooper wanted Sonny Munroe back. Because at four thirty in the morning, Trevor couldn't be bothered to hear him complain about his blue hair. (Gee, thanks a lot, Zora.)

So at five in the morning (in a ridiculous hat) he's underneath her window. And then he's thinking, _I want her back_. But she's thinking, _he's annoying_.

But he's delusional right now so to him, Sonny's thinking, _I want Cooper back, now!_

Somewhere in that delusional head of blue hair, he's thinking of something romantic. Because he's Mackenzie from Mackenzie-damned-Falls and that's what he does.

* * *

Chad's desperate, and maybe from pity…  
Maybe Sonny might be desperate too.

* * *

He's not thinking straight, so the first thing he does is throws a brick into her window. Because, he figures that pebbles were all too small to do the job. I mean, what are pebbles for anyways? To collect fish poo? Sonny wouldn't be thrilled with fish poo.

So then that red, two-point-five pound, slightly weathered brick (That he swears he did not steal from the construction site a few blocks down.) found it's way into Chad's hand. And from Chad's hand, it flew straight into an innocent glass window.

Then, _crash!_

* * *

The Randoms thinks it's whatever, really.  
So Random! wasn't exactly supposed  
to mix with Mac Falls dorks  
anyhow. So why the difference now?

* * *

Chad's sorry. He really is. But he doesn't exactly know what went on because it was all just a big blur and falling snowflakes (Oh wait, that was broken glass. Sorry.)

But Sonny's angry. No, she's not. She furious. Raging. And then he knows he's dead. Because Sonny had this look before, and that was… it was too far back to remember exactly.

All Chad remembers was a whole lot of yelling. And then Sonny called someone. (Hey, maybe she was calling for get-back-together pizza!) And then Chad was really confused because tall guys comes and dragged him into a car and then it just went _wee-woo-wee-woo._

But he know one thing for sure. Only police cars make that sound.

Then he's thinking, _these people better move. The police won't like it if they have to let the bad guy get away._

* * *

Dear Sonny, the walls are very  
pretty here. Nice people clean then  
everyday. So I can almost see  
myself in them. But I want  
to see you but they said  
I can't. Crazy, right? They said  
that you're still mad and then  
we can't be together. Talking crazy…  
The boy from across Condor Studios,  
your loving boyfriend (no bricks), Chad.

* * *

She cried that day. Everyone left her alone.

* * *

He smiled really big that day. Because people said that he'll meat a very special person soon. And he thinks it's Sonny. It has to be Sonny. Sonny won't go too long without her Chaddy.

* * *

It wasn't Sonny. She's in Florida shooting a movie. Chad asks for people to buy the movie when it comes out.

* * *

It comes out and it's all people can talk about. In his nice, little room with nice, white walls, Chad's watching Sonny smile and sing and laugh and cry. He's memorized all her lines. And the leading male's lines too.

Sometimes, he replays them when there's no one looking.

But not the kissing part. He has to save that part for Sonny.

* * *

Sonny Munroe… I still remember her.  
She was my girlfriend, you know…  
When's she coming to visit me?

* * *

He's crazy. They've already determined it.

* * *

I miss you; miss me, Sonshine?

* * *

He comes across a magazine one day. About some guy named Chad Dylan Cooper. Funny, that Chad Dylan Cooper talks and actually _looks _a little bit like him.

weird.

In that magazine, he learns that the Chad Dylan Cooper isn't a nice guy. That he broke Sonny's heart. Hey, this guy's been messing with his girl.

What the fuck, man?

* * *

I asked the nice people to  
send my what-the-fuck letter  
to Chad Dylan Cooper for me.  
They're so nice. They laughed and  
said they'll try their hardest. Thanks.

* * *

He got the letter back three days later; the 'nice people' were still laughing about it behind his back. He's still confused.

* * *

He's falling again. But this time, everyone's worried. Even the girls that were too shy got up the nerve to talk to him. They don't know why (It's that smile, I tell you!) but he's just so nice to everyone. Even if he _is _locked up in a metal hospital for an eternity or two.

They tried to tell him that he's Chad Dylan Cooper.

He doesn't believe them. He says that Chad Dylan Cooper is a jerk and he broke his Sonny's hearts.

_His Sonny's._

Another heart or two were broken that day.

* * *

Sonny, I love you. Would it  
kill you to visit just once  
in a while? I'm getting lonely.

* * *

Sonny's made her tenth movie. Chad has a whole collection of Munroe merchandise. He doesn't let others touch it; being a bit too possessive than necessary.

Again, he's memorized all her lines.

* * *

I don't know why, Sonny Munroe…  
But I think I'm dieing on  
the inside out. I'm forgetting who  
or what anything is. I have  
to hold on to your face  
just to remember who you are.

* * *

And who am _I_? My name  
is Chad… What's my last name?

* * *

I don't know, I'm really sorry.

* * *

Then he's gone. She's gone. Their whole legacy is gone gone gone. It happens to the best of us. But Chad… Chad just broke down. He couldn't take it anymore and broke down.

The greatest actor of our generation broke down, fell from that high and mighty throne, because he couldn't share the spotlight.

Sonny Munroe, she's sorry. But not enough to take him back. Because is she did…

She's be a wash out. A wash out without fame or fortune or even a boyfriend. Not, that wouldn't happen.

* * *

I'm sorry, but I think this  
is a goodbye, Munroe. I… yes.  
Goodbye. From… I don't exactly know.

* * *

Goodbye, Chad Dylan Cooper. Goodbye. Forever.

* * *

**SO WHAT'CHA THINK: **I'm thinking of doing a whole asylum series, but site-wide. Meh, I'm too lazy. :D And yes, I do reside and Asylum Room 223. It's very nice and comfy; there's room for a few more.

Project Pull Update! :D

Reviews are love. :D Send some?


End file.
